Smallear
Smallear is a gray tom with very small ears, amber eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy and a nick in one ear.Revealed in Rising Storm, page 174 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Smallear has mentored One-eye -- Whitepaw at the time -- and Sweetpaw, even though in other books One-eye is older than Smallear. He becomes mates with Speckletail, and they have two kits: Lionkit and Goldenkit. :At the beginning of the book, Smallear is suffering from a mild snake bite. Later, he goes on patrol with Adderfang, Bluefur, and Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw mistakes Smallear's tail for an adder. He is seen several times after. Firestar's Quest :He does not appear in the allegiances, meaning that he died somewhere between ''The Darkest Hour and this book. It is assumed he died of natural causes. Until his death, he had been the oldest tom in ThunderClan. ''Firestar's Quest :He does not appear in the allegiances, meaning that he died somewhere between ''The Darkest Hour and this book. It is assumed he died of natural causes. Until his death, he had been the oldest tom in ThunderClan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :He first meets Firepaw when he visits the elder's den. He is the first to sense Ravenpaw's return after the second battle with RiverClan. Later, when Firepaw and Graypaw visit the elders' den, Smallear is the first to offer the two apprentices a share of their fresh-kill. Fire and Ice :He warns Fireheart of coming danger. He allegedly climbed to the top branch of The Great Sycamore when he was an apprentice. Forest of Secrets :He complains of stiff joints and Yellowfang says they're the worst case she's seen in moons. Fireheart thinks it's because Cloudkit was bringing in damp bedding. When Fireheart asks the other elders if there was a problem with damp moss, they say Cloudkit was doing a fine job and that Smallear would complain even if StarClan themselves descended from Silverpelt to bring him bedding. Rising Storm :Smallear fusses with some of the other elders about Fireheart's deputy ceremony, saying that his deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan because Bluestar named him deputy after moonhigh, breaking the warrior code. :When the elders are going to the river to get water during the drought, he brags about how he was attacked by an owl as an apprentice, and it gave him a nick in his ear, but his claws left greater scars than the owl's. :Later, when the forest is on fire and ThunderClan is forced to cross the river to stay safe, he is reluctant to swim across the river, so Fireheart carries him across by his scruff. Afterwards, he declares that the fire is connected to the fact that Fireheart's deputy ceremony was late, and comments that Fireheart almost drowned him as he was brought across. :His mate, Speckletail, has a kit, Snowkit. A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour :He cruelly mocked Tawnypaw for her origins, being the daughter of Tigerstar; which was one of her reasons for leaving.Witch is strange considering that Tawnypaw is his Grand-kit being that Goldenflower is his kit. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Great-Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character